


The Best Part of Waking Up is a Cute Foreign Guy on Your Couch.

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, idk what to even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei was not sure what she was expecting when she walked into her living room this morning. Her cat napping in the window, maybe. Certainly not a pale, shirtless stranger passed out and snoring on her couch. </p><p>Based on that one tumblr post about an au where person A finds person B hungover on their couch. Includes mentions of alcohol, massive hangovers and Icelandic swearing.</p><p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up is a Cute Foreign Guy on Your Couch.

Mei was not sure what she was expecting when she walked into her living room this morning. Her cat napping in the window, maybe. Certainly not a pale, shirtless stranger passed out and snoring on her couch. 

“What the hell?!” She shrieked, confused and frankly a bit annoyed at the invasion of her space. “Why are you in my apartment?” 

“Hórusonur*-“ The stranger swore as he woke with a start, though he instantly looked like he regretted sitting up. His glassy violet eyes, blinking painfully at the light and messy hair indicated a hangover as big as his confusion. “Where’s Leon?” 

“Who?” She asked. 

“You know, Leon.” He repeated, rubbing one of his eyes with the heal of his hand. “He lives here.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I live here.” She replied, crossing her arms and glaring daggers. “I have no idea who Leon is.”

“ _Skítur_.**” The stranger groaned. What language is this guy even speaking? Mei had no clue. His foreign, scratchy voice was full of rolling R’s and some distinct flavor of European. “This is 306, right?” 

“No, this is 206.” She sighed. What a dumb, drunken mistake. At least she probably doesn’t have to call the police. “You have the wrong floor.” 

“Oh.” The stranger bit his lip and blushed. She didn’t blame him. This was a pretty embarrassing place to find yourself in. “Sorry, sorry. The door was unlocked and I- God, I’m stupid.” 

“It’s fine, I mean-“ Mei shook her head at the stranger as he stands up to leave. He was still wobbly from his adventures last night. “Do you need help finding the stairs? This building is kind of weird.” 

“Er,” He though for a second. “I can’t remember how I got here so maybe I do.”

She gave him a once over. For a hot, hungover mess, he wasn’t half bad to look at. “… By any chance, do you remember what happened to your shirt?”

The stranger blushed harder. “I think I may have left it with Leon.”

Mei snickered at that. “Sounds like you had a fun night.” 

“If only I could remember how I wound up on a strange girl’s couch. Sorry again about that. I was wondering when Leon got a cat.” He said with a nervous laugh. “I’m visiting some friends and I guess we got a little crazy. My name’s Emil, by the way.” 

“I’m Mei.” She smiled. This guy is a dork. An attractive, hungover, European nerdlord. “The stairs are to your left, to the left again then behind a green door. Where are you from?” 

“Húsavík, Iceland.” The syllables of the far off town’s name rolled off his tongue. Mei stared at him for a second. She probably wouldn’t have been able to pronounce a place like  _Húsavík_  with out some coaching. 

“Really?”

“Really.” He nodded, taking the first of the lefts. “You can’t get an accent this ridiculous growing up anywhere else.” 

“It’s not that ridiculous.” She said before getting side-eyed by Emil. “Okay it is a little but not in a bad way or anything! It’s different, that’s all.” 

“Thank you.” He snorted. “All of my insecurities have now vanished.”

“Hush, I was being nice.” She frowned, leading them through the door and up the stairs. She stops when she reaches the top. “Your friend’s apartment should be at the end of this hallway.”

“Oh,” Emil blinked, still in a bit of a daze. “Thanks, Mei.” He was about to open the door to the hallway when he stopped. “I hope you can see me again when I’m more, um, not hung over.” 

“Maybe,” She laughed. “How long do you plan on visiting your friends?”

Emil tapped his chin. “A few weeks. I’m not sure yet.” 

“Mm.” Mei hummed. “In that case, there’s a chance we might run into each other again.” 

“Great.” He smiled, pushing against the metal door bar. “I’ll see you then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hórusonur- son of a bitch  
> **Skítur- shit


End file.
